Me and You,Were Written in the Stars
by Amber Unknown
Summary: I am very very very sorry!  But I have a very Popular story.And I am going to finish it.So this story is ON HOLD!Enjoy it's Chapter!


**A/N:Yes I know I have like 3 Stories I was watching Teen Wolf I really thought Stiles was cute!Don't judge me!I am a sucker for Hazel eyes :P So since he doesn't seem to have a girlfriend that loves him back so I made an OC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV:<strong>

I had just witnessed my own Father murder my Mother.I looked out my Stormy gray eyes matched the sky outside.I was wearing black since I had just came from the funeral.A black veil covered my Father was out at a party and I was alone.I went to my bathroom and changed into new clothes.I had a blue tank top with a white jacket over it.I had black skinny jeans and black combat boots.I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room.I went down stairs and out the door.I walked down the street my head down remembering what had happen:

**~Flash Back~**

**"Why you fucking little bitch!You broke my vase and everything!"**My father screamed at my got up and punched him.**"If I was a fucking bitch I would go around fucking everyone of your friends and be acting like a bitch!"**She kicked her,And she stumbled and punched every punch and kick. Mother lost the was on the floor along with glass and Father left an and went away._"Stella come here."_She asked weakly and quietly.I walked over to her tears in my eyes._"I taught you everything about fighting if your Father wants to hurt you,fight.I was never the strong kicker in the family plus I had Tommy.I am almost take care of Tommy its my last dieing wish pl-"_She went limp and I ran away.I went to Tommy he was just a 1 1/2 weeks old baby.I picked him up and hugged him."I promise Mom I will."I cried silently.

**~End of Flash back~**

I hadn't noticed that I left Tommy at the Day Care.I didn't want him to see his Moms funeral.I ran to the Day Care tomorrow would be school and I would have to drop him off.I went to the Day Care I thanked them and took Tommy home.I took him up to my room and fed drank from the bottle and soon fell asleep.I climbed out my window and sat on the roof.I got on my back and watched the moon and the stars._'Mom if only I knew what to do.'_I thought.I put my foot on my window ledge and put my whole upper body in and then the rest.

I smiled as Tommy looked up at me with his dark green looked at had his Fathers eyes but had his Mothers hair was witch was Black hair.I took that from my Father.I was ashamed of it.I picked him up and set him on his little play thing.I looked at my TV and turned it on I sat there watching Tommy he seemed to love the of us fell asleep.I woke up to my alarm beeping.I sat up and stretched._'School'_ I thought.I woke up Tommy and changed him into knew clothes and a diaper.I then changed myself after I put him in his crib.I brushed my teeth then my hair.I put a bit of make up on and ran to Tommy.I put him in the stroller and walked to Day Care.I was glad it was just down the street and around the I got there I signed him in and then said my ran to school.I made it at 7:00.I sighed in relief school started at 8:30.

I went to my first I made my way all the girls stared at me hatefully and the boys at me with lustful eyes.I mentally slapped myself for wearing this.I was wearing a purple tank top showing my pale skin and witch was tight.I also wore black skinny jeans with purple converse.I sighed and took my seat way in the everyone talk.

**Stiles POV: **

I walked all the way to school.I was happy to see everyone again.I looked over to see**(A/N:Okay guys I am going to make this my own now Stiles knows Scott is a werewolf and Scott is with Alison do not I repeat do not Judge me!)**Scott with winked as they walked past waved.I walked to my first class and saw a girl that had straight raven black hair and gray eyes along with pale skin wow was she beautiful.I walked over to her and sat next to her."Hi my name is Stiles whats yours?"I looked up at smiled but didn't seem to show in her eyes."Hello my name is Stella."She said.I tried to make up talk.I thought then said.".How old are you?"I mentally punched myself."I'm 16."She said."How old are you?"She asked.I smiled then answered."I am 16 so whens your birthday?"I asked."May 12."She answered."When is yours?"She asked."Mine is June fifth."I said both of us were teacher came in smiling at us all."Hello!I am .Now everyone in this room are going to science witch is just down the hall."She said."Have a good time!"She all exited the and me walked together.

As we went to science Stella sat on a stool.I walked and sat next to her."Okay class since its the first day you all can all you have fun just don't ."He said then walked out.I turned to Stella."So.."My voice trailed off."Wanna be friends?"I after I soon as I said it I felt stupid."Sure?"She said very raised an eyebrow at me.I only smiled very only looked at me and her laugh made me happy.

**~After School~**

I ran outside and looked for Stella.I even jumped up.I saw her she was running towards a Day Care.I followed her distantly.I saw her take out a little heart instantly already had a kid and it wasn't _ours_.Ours huh?That sounded hot.I ran up to her."Hey!"She jumped and twirled to look at me."You scared me Stiles!"She almost yelled."He he that your kid?"I asked trying not to sound eyes went wide and she looked at the baby and sighed."No."She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Okay guys this is my first rated there might be later chapter depends on what my BFF and her did this story so I am having help**.**R&R!Its right there:**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**


End file.
